Cinnamon & Chocolate
by near-goron
Summary: Matt is dealing with feelings he discovered, new feelings for his best friend Mello; it's a summer day at the pond, and Mello 'tries something' on Matty... it's a bit sluggish in the beginning, but just have a little patience. MxM oneshot


**A/N: **Well, I wanted to write something sweet, and so Wammy's-Mello and Matt came to my head; even though that first-love story is already so clichéd - it's sweet. Leave a review if you've got a tip or anything you want to tell me.  
Oh, and this took me quite a long time to upload 'cause I had to wait for my new laptop to replace my old one, and in the end I got lazy of spell-checking the story - so maybe it's full of grammar mistakes... please excuse this.

* * *

**- Cinnamon & Chocolate -**

Matt sat in the shadow of a large oak, his head leaned against the trunk and his eyes closed with a smile on his lips before he was suddenly hit by a slap on his neck and shot up. Right in front of him, within the small distance of only a few inches, he saw Mello with a wide grin on his face.

When he saw how close the blond was Matt felt his cheeks warm up and he had to blink to get his eyes away from his soft lips, slightly curved into a smile, the shining eyes, and the beautiful cheekbones he admired…  
Matt looked away immediately to hide his blush; it was his number one task to keep the blond from knowing anything about his feelings for him, for his best friend.

In the last few weeks Matt had become more and more aware of a sensation he got when he saw Mello, a sensation that was new and different from their close friendship.

But he decided not to tell him anything, mostly because he was so embarrassed about his crush on his best friend. And of course it was also that the chance was very high that admitting his feelings to Mello would ruin their friendship if Mello rejected him! That scared Matt even more than the rejection itself, because their friendship – Mello, to be precisely – was everything to him. He lived from their relationship, so he would never risk it only for the chance of turning it into something romantic.

But the problem was that sometimes, like now, it was just so hard for Matt not to let his emotions leak through and listen to the hushed commandos in his head, bewitching voices that told him to lean closer and kiss Mello's lips, or to touch and caress his blond hair, or to let his hands run over his slender chest and waist…

"Hey! What's wrong with you, Mattie?" Mello asked him suddenly, with slight anger in his voice. Matt blinked a few times and looked back to his friend. He tried to keep his expression casual, although he was very aware how strange he must've been looking to Mello – first being startled because of the slap, then blushing and turning away, looking at the ground and staying silent for moments? So Mello was angry now, because he thought that _Matt_ was mad at him…

He hurried to shake his head. "Nothing, sorry, I've just been lost in thoughts." Damn. He _really _had been lost in thoughts – but that had just sounded really retarded.

Mello stared at him for a short moment, something strange in his eyes, a concentrated look – what was he suspecting? Did he know what Matt had been thinking? Matt tried not to bother about it, but now that he felt embarrassed and weak, he immediately jumped to conclusions.

But Mello just shrugged. "Okay, never mind." He sat down in front of Matt with crossed legs, copying the way Matt was sitting; when the redhead looked down quickly, he noticed that their knees were slightly touching.

"D'you wanna go swimming?" Mello asked him outright.

Matt nodded and gave Mello a wide smile to show make up for his bad behaviour. "Sure!" He jumped up immediately.

It was a pretty hot day, and the pond was just a few meters away from them; there a small group of trees surrounding the water, low bushes and high grass - a part of the orphanage that had been designed with a lot of love and care. The two teens had already been swimming there often during the last few days, whenever the weather allowed it; and the water was perfect to refresh on a summer day - put aside the chance Matt got to admire and stare at a half-naked Mello in the water and the sunlight.

They headed for the pond and undressed down to their boxer shorts. Matt crossed his arms and leant against a tree, signalizing Mello that he was waiting for him to get into the water first with a nod into its direction.

Mello gave him a joking glare and snorted. "Coward!"  
Then suddenly he was next to Matt and grabbed his arms, pulling him towards the water.

"Hey, stop!" Matt yelled and used all of his strength to pull into the other direction, pushing his heels into the soil.  
Mello laughed at him and with one strong pull Matt was thrown into the cold water.  
Before he came up again, he already felt Mello's weight on him when he fell into the water because he had lost his balance, too.

But as soon as the redhead was over the water surface again he laughed at Mello who shook his wet shoulder long hair out of his face and blinked.  
"Ha, you couldn't even hold your balance yourself!" he teased him. Mello lifted his chin and grinned smugly. "Doesn't matter, I just wanted to throw you in first, and I did."

Matt snorted and kicked Mello's leg under water before he quickly swam away to flee from Mello's attack. Mello went after him and pushed Matt's head under water, then swimming away quickly and trying to hide under water.

They went on playing and joking for a while until Matt pulled himself out of the water when he became tired of swimming and headed for the sunny spot next to the trees before Mello could grab his ankles and pull him back into the water.

He let himself fall down into the warm, soft grass and stretched out his arms and legs to get warmed and dried by the light of the sun. He smiled contently and closed his eyes. The warm rays of sunlight seeped through his skin and sank through the pores, warming up the blood and making it feel as if it thickened with the growing warmth.

Suddenly, he was disturbed by a tiny cold drop of water on his leg. Matt furrowed his brow; before he could decide whether to open his eyes or not, he felt more of the cold water drops on his chest.

Matt ripped his eyes open. And froze when his eyes took in what was in front of them.

Mello, with his blond, wet hair dripping the water of the pond all over him.  
He had already assumed that it was Mello;the only thing that startled him was the compromising position in which he met Mello - again, very close. This time, he had crawled over him, on his knees and hands, and had bent down over Matt's body. His blond hair was hanging down in dark wet strands, some glued onto his face.

And the look on his face…a breathtaking smirk!

Matt was totally blown away from this grin on Mello's lips, because this grin was… somehow cocky. He was challenging him, as if he was asking him to move closer to those lips…

Slowly, Mello let his body sink onto Matt, first onto his waist, then on his stomach and lower area.  
Matt felt electrolyzed, as if the sensation of Mello's cool, wet skin was soaking every single fibre of his body.

The hairs on his arms stood up in goose flesh, he felt a shudder roll through his whole body from the cool touch and the connection of their skins - his own, already beginning to become dry and warm again, and Mello's cold and wet, delicate skin. The cold and the warmth, like the composition of a sweet and a hot spice.

Mello was now still propped on his arms, face resting only a few inches above Matt's.

"M-Mello?" the redhead stuttered uneasily. He felt how his face flushed deeply with warmth, and he was fully aware that he wasn't able to hide his blush this time.

Mello smirked. "Matt… I thought maybe we could… try something, okay?" he murmured while his eyes were flickering from Matt's eyes to his lips, pointing out what he meant. Beyond that confident smirk on his face, Matt saw nervousness flicker through the blue of his eyes - it was only for a moment, but Matt noticed it anyway.

Matt couldn't do anything but stare at his friend, unable to talk, unable to move. He didn't even know what to think, totally thunderstruck from Mello's behaviour.  
"I thought maybe that's something you'd like, Matty?" Mello asked with a whispered, hoarse voice; his eyes were glittering from excitement.

Matt felt his throat become dry under the look that rested on him. He tried to swallow nervously, in the same moment when Mello leant in closer, closer…

Until, finally, their lips met. Mello's lips felt soft and cold on his own, cool and gentle, but strong when he moved them slowly.  
Matt was unable to move, only lying there, thunderstruck under the blond. He could taste a sweet flavour of Mello in the kiss, and knew immediately that it was this taste which he wanted to keep on his lips forever.

Suddenly, Mello's fingers were on his neck, entangling in his own copper hair in the back of his neck, a cool touch that made him shudder even more.

He wanted to touch Mello's cool skin on his, and stretched out his own hands, putting them on the fine curve of his hip bone. Mello moved his lips away from Matt's, letting them wander over his skin, down to his chin and kissing the skin gently in a soft touch, merely as strong as a breath.  
Matt's fingers crawled over Mello's hips on the his back where he let them rest.  
The blond let his head sink into the curve of Matt's neck and shoulder, acting as if it was nothing more than a natural move.

For a moment, none of the two teens spoke or moved.

Then Mello asked the first question. "Am I right when I'm thinking that you liked this?"

Matt stuttered. "N-No, I mean, yeah, you're right."

Mello chuckled and combed through Matt's red hair lovingly.  
"Good, 'cause I'm planning to do this more with you from now on." He whispered into the redheads ear, touching the skin below his earlobe with his lips while he spoke in a gentle way.

And lying under Mello when he said this, with such a sincere voice, Matt felt like melting away from the warm wave of joy.

He breathed in the scent of warm grass and Mello's wet skin on him before his lips were again captured by the blond.  
He opened his eyes and saw that Mello's eyes were filled with both pride and relief - and affection. Matt let his hands run over the cold, wet skin and let himself fall into the kiss completely.


End file.
